huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tessa
Tessa is a contestant from Survivor: Australia II. Survivor: Australia II Tessa began Survivor: Australia II on the pink Samatau tribe. She quickly formed an alliance of five with Jarrad, Peter, A.K. and Anneliese but had a tighter Final Two deal with Peter within it. When Samatau lost the first immunity challenge, Tara was the target but Peter told Tessa of a plan hatched by Ziggy to blindside her. This shifted the target and at tribal council, Tessa voted with her alliance for Ziggy. When Samatau lost immunity again, the five planned on voting for Tara until the plan was switched again. Anneliese told Tessa and the alliance that Peter had been working against them from the start and needed to be eliminated instead. Despite having a finale deal with him, Tessa felt betrayed by Peter and voted him out at tribal council. On Day 9, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. The Samatau Four decided that Locky was the next target and wanted to finally split up his partnership with Tara. Locky and Tara approached Jarrad and Tessa during this time and questioned them about how Anneliese knew about Peter's flipping, implying that she was also untrustworthy. At tribal council, A.K. and Anneliese voted for Locky but Jarrad and Tessa flipped, eliminating Anneliese. However, this vote was a mock vote and Anneliese got to pick another person that would join her at Asaga. She chose A.K, whilst Tessa was joined by Michelle, Henry and Jacqui on the new Samatau. With her alliance weaker following the switch, Tessa changed tactics and made an alliance of four with Jarrad, Michelle and Tara. The new Samatau was just as weak as the first incarnation, losing the first immunity challenge. Tessa's alliance saw the boys as physical assets to the tribe, which left Jacqui as the scapegoat. This choice was beneficial to them too because they saw that Jacqui and Henry's duo was much more powerful than originally anticipated. When it came to the vote, Tessa voted with her four for Jacqui. Samatau lost the following challenge as well, where the alliance planned on confusing Locky and Henry so much that they did not need to consider playing a Hidden Immunity Idol. At tribal council, Tessa' s group voted out Henry with an idol in his pocket. After winning their first immunity challenge ever, Tessa and her alliance made it to the merge on Day 17. Although she blindsided Anneliese at the mock vote, the pair made amends because they trusted each other to a greater degree. Tessa's post-switch Samatau alliance joined forces with Anneliese's group of Odette and A.K, as well as lone wolf Locky. This larger group plotted a split vote against Sarah and Jericho at the first merged tribal council. This move was successful and Sarah was voted out. Being labelled as Jarrad's right hand woman, Tessa was left out of the loop at the next tribal council, where he was blindsided by the rest of the tribe. By the Final Nine, the original Samatau had a one person advantage and Tessa thought it was in their best interest to work together. Although it was suggested that Michelle should be voted out, Tessa was unhappy about this because she would lose a potential ally. Talking to A.K, the pair agreed to vote for Luke instead and told a frustrated Anneliese and an unhappy Tara and Locky. At the vote, Tessa voted for Luke and the whole of Samatau split their votes across the board, meaning Asaga's unity in eliminating Tessa made her the third member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Jericho to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia II Castaways